


No place I rather be

by Destinee Zara (LadyDestineeZara)



Series: Sheith Week 2k16 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All characters (except Pidge) are 18+ unless told otherwise, Fluff, Keith is a little shit and we all love it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestineeZara/pseuds/Destinee%20Zara
Summary: Training is not the same for Shiro since he was back from his time being a Galra prisoner.Maybe Keith can help with that.(Written for the fifth day of the Sheith Week on sheithweek.tumblr.com, theme "Training/Playful")





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> Welcome to the fifth day of the Sheith Week on sheithweek.tumblr.com, theme "Training/Playful"!
> 
> THIS STORY IS UNEDITED! So, pardon any English mistakes (let me know if you find any). Also, Engrishi is not my first language, so forgive my mistakes if I don’t Engrishi well.
> 
> Just one little note before you start reading:  
> \- [Text after dashes] = TALKING (A Romance Language custom, I guess)  
> "[Text between quotation marks]" = THOUGHTS
> 
> Now, to the story!

_Keith was bouncing from feet to feet. He had a smirk on his lips that Shiro didn’t know if he wanted to kiss or punch._

_\- What is the matter, Shirogane? – he chuckled – Tired already?_

_Shiro was a sweaty mess on the floor of the Garrison training room._

_Again._

_\- You little shit._

_Keith laughed, his blue eyes clear and happy._

_\- It was you who said you needed some training with a different type of opponent!_

_\- You don’t have to be cocky about it!_

_\- I’m not cocky! I’m just better than you._

_\- Meet me in the pit, Kogane!_

_Keith laughed again, and Shiro used the moment to tackle Keith down. The younger man kept laughing even when the older boy climbed on top of him._

_\- That is cheating, Shiro! – the younger cadet grinned._

_\- Oh? And what you are going to do about?_

_In precise movements, Keith switched their positions and he was the one pinned Shiro down._

_\- What you are going to do about it? – he smirked._

_The older cadet groaned._

_\- Fine! I give up! You won! Want a prize?_

_Keith stared at Shiro’s mouth and licked his own lips._

_This time, Shiro was the one chuckling._

_\- God… you are so obvious._

_And he kissed Keith gently on the lips. Keith hummed into the kiss._

_They held each other on the floor, Shiro’s hands being a little more explorative, due to his privileged position under his boyfriend. His hand was on Keith’s back and on the curve of his ass._

_The younger man broke the kiss while laughing_

_\- No, no, no. We came here so you can learn how to fight like me. We can snog later. Now, - Keith stood up and offered his hand to help Shiro – keep your wandering hands to yourself and lets learn stuff about momentum._

 

* * *

 

Shiro stared at the Castle training room feeling a little bit of nostalgia, even if it was nothing like the Garrison training room.

It seemed to him that a long time had passed since he had trained just for the fun of it or just because he wanted to feel Keith’s hands and weight on him.

One year and a few months later and he was a complete different person. Which was rather depressing considering the way he had become that new person.

He was so lost in his sad thoughts that he didn’t heard another person entering the room.

\- If you frown for too long, you will have wrinkles before you are 25.

Shiro smiled and turned to look at Keith.

\- You should get some sleep, sweetheart.

\- I would if the bed wasn’t so cold.

He hugged Shiro with a sleepy sigh.

\- I miss my blanket.

The older boy chuckled.

\- I’m glad to know that I’m useful.

\- Damn right.

They stayed hugging in silence for a few moments.

\- You can’t sleep? – Keith asked at last, turning his blue eyes to stare softly at Shiro.

\- Not really. – Shiro sighed – I was going to train, but I’m quite tired of sparing only with the robots.

\- Hum… We can go a few rounds if you want.

\- Really?

\- Yeah. Just like old times.

The Black paladin looked away.

\- I don’t think it can be like old times.

\- Why not?

\- Too much happened since…

\- Since?

Shiro kept staring away from Keith’s gentle blue eyes. He felt out of place in the arms of the man he loved so much.

Keith used his hand to make Shiro look at him again.

\- I love you, you know? And I’m positive that you are still the same dork that I fell in love back on Earth.

The older boy blinked.

\- How can you be so sure?

The younger man smiled.

\- Because you still have dimples when you smile or laugh.

He kissed Shiro’s cheek.

\- Because you still are a motherfucking workaholic who would train yourself to complete exhaustion if wasn’t for me and Hunk.

He kissed Shiro’s neck.

\- Because you still laugh with the silly imitations of the Garrison’s instructors that Lance does.

He kissed Shiro’s nose.

\- Because you still try to be an example for us, especially to Pidge.

He stood on his tiptoes to kiss Shiro’s forehead.

\- And because you still giggles every time we start to make love.

He kissed Shiro’s mouth.

Shiro broke the kiss to say indignantly:

\- I do not!

Keith grinned and chuckled.

\- Yes you dooooo… - he singsonged – And that is _adorable_.

\- I’m 1,9 metres tall of pure muscle! I’m not adorable!

The Red paladin laughed.

\- Yes you are. My _adorable_ big boyfriend.

Shiro pouted and Keith kissed that pout tenderly.

\- I love you, Takashi. And I’m sure that you are still the good man I fell in love too. And – he smirked – I bet I can still kick your ass.

The older boy laughed.

\- We shall see about it.

\- Meet me on the pit, Shirogane!

Both laughed.

Holding hands they walked to the centre of the training room.

Keith blushed.

\- It is ok if you don’t want to do it now. I was only an idea…

Shiro kissed him again.

\- I want too. There is no place I rather be right now. Unless… - he smirked – Scared, Kogane?

Keith smirked too.

\- You wish.

They took some steps and stared at each other in fighting position.

Keith bounced from feet to feet.

Shiro couldn’t help but smile.

His beloved always knew how to make the best of the present, how to make Shiro relax and enjoy the moment.

The past was the past, and the present was better than anything his imagination could come with.

(Well, he could use a little less of Galra attacks, but nothing was perfect, was it?).

With Keith, there was no place he rather be, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Making off of this story:
> 
> I'm still late, but I'm getting there =3
> 
> If you are wondering, yes: This fanfic was inspired by the music "Rather Be" by Clean Bandit feat Jess Glynne ;D  
> Like, I had NO IDEA of what to do with this theme. So I went with the common place of the two of them training together.  
> I mean, I tried to use my headcanon that Keith was the one who really taught Shiro how to fight (especially how to fight like a little person), but I didn't found the right place to put it here ._. 
> 
> So have just some sweet fluff sheith for all you needs haha xD
> 
> Also, I really LOVE to make the characters say "Meet me on the pit, [insert the significant other surname]!" xD  
> Like, Shiro and Keith must have things in common to make them be a perfect match, and I can totally imagine an annoyed Shiro saying that or a little shit Keith saying that xD  
> They match on that and other things <3
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed it! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked this story <3
> 
> I'm on tumblr if you want to find me! (I'm kinda awkward, but yeah...).  
> [@wonderland-s-angel](wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com). I swear that I don't bite, I'm just a dork with a pink blog.
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. I'm insecure as hell and I need to know that you think of the new chapter.
> 
> I hope I’ll see ya tomorrow =3
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


End file.
